Confessions
by Dine7184
Summary: DL Oneshot. Lindsay wants to cheer Danny up and Otto is quite the right “person” to do. After that Danny has some confessions to make.


**Confessions**  
**Fandom:** CSI: NY  
**Pairing:** Danny/Lindsay  
**Rating:** K  
**Category:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance  
**Summary:** Lindsay wants to cheer Danny up and Otto is quite the right "person" to do. After that Danny has some confessions to make.  
**AN:** Blame the lack of D/L in S4 and especially on the last ep. for it. There were way too many missing chances by now... And I hope you like it.  
Many thanks (as always) to the worlds greatest beta **chris4short**. Thanks sweetie.  
**Disclaimer:** Yeah, CBS owns all of the fun, I just borrowed it.

* * *

She held the little dog in her arms as she walked down the streets and petted his head. Mac had told her where she could find Danny, so she had decided to go over there.  
"You see him?" Lindsay whispered in Otto's ear as she saw Danny walking down the street. Then she knelt down and released Otto carefully and pushed him slightly. "Go." 

Otto immediately started to run and Lindsay saw him disappear around the corner Danny had vanished a few seconds before. Then she started walking herself.

She stopped as she saw Danny sitting there, talking to Otto and Otto sitting beside him, wagging his tail.

She touched the corner of the building and watched him.

"Hey, where are you coming from? Hmm? What's your name?" He petted the little dog and Lindsay finally stepped around the corner.

"His name is Otto," Lindsay told him. Danny immediately looked up. She smiled shyly, not really sure what else to say at the moment.

It had been quite a while since they'd spoken to each other. Since what had happened to Ruben she'd given him the space he'd needed. But now she'd realized she needed him, too. She needed him more and more with every day they spent apart.

"Lindsay! What are you doing here?" he asked, looking up once more at her. Lindsay took another few steps toward him. Then she knelt down beside him.

"I... I... I don't know, Danny," Lindsay said and looked away. She sighed but then she felt his index finger under her chin.

"Lindsay," he whispered. She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you down these days."

Lindsay turned and smiled slightly. "It's okay," she whispered. "You had your reasons."

Danny shook his head. "I shouldn't have cut you out of my life. Because I want you in it. I've never wanted anything more." He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry Linds."

Lindsay caressed his cheeks. "Oh Danny," she said. "I'm sorry. I wanted... no I should've being there..." Lindsay was stopped by Danny as he put one finger on her lips.

"Shh shh shh... don't blame yourself, okay? I had to deal with it alone. I mean, I wanted to deal with it alone like I always do. I thought I could be strong without you. But I realized I can't take it anymore. I need you so much. And it nearly kills me that I need you so badly. You are the air that I breathe. It's almost like you're my destiny, Linds. You're my world and it scares the hell out of me that I feel this way. I'm so scared I could lose you one day, like I've already lost everything else I once cared about."

Lindsay shook her head. She caught him in her arms and stroked his back. She would never let him go and she would never ever allow him to face all his pain alone. This she promised silently.

Suddenly he let go of her and looked at her. She smiled. Danny looked at her lips, then back to her eyes, almost begging her. Slowly he closed the distance between them and as he almost reached her lips Otto started to bark.

"Aww, c'mon Otto...this girl deserves a kiss right now," Danny said and looked reproachfully at Otto, who was still wagging with his tail.

Lindsay giggled and then suddenly she felt Danny's lips upon hers.

As they finally parted Lindsay smiled and got up.

"So, wanna go for a walk with me and Otto?"

"Now?"

Lindsay nodded. "I wanted to cheer you up and besides... Hawkes had told me that Otto is the same color like the dog you once brought with you in the lab." She grinned.

"Ah funny, Montana!" Lindsay shrugged and put out her hand to help him up. He gave her another kiss as he finally stood in front of her.

"I never told you this before, Linds. To tell the truth, I never told anyone else before, and I never thought I would ever do..." Danny sighed and looked down.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked. "What's wrong?"

Danny looked into her eyes and suddenly it just burst out of him. "I love you." He caught her in his arms and buried his face in her neck. "I love you, Linds. And I'll never wanna lose you."

Lindsay ran her fingers through his hair and held him as close as she could. She sighed relieved. "I love you, too."

* * *

Liked it? - Please review... I love your words. 


End file.
